What Comes First
by silverempire
Summary: Jareth watches Sarah, and makes a disconcerting discovery about her priorities. It's better than it sounds, I promise. JS.


What comes first

Disclaimers: I wish the goblins would give me the copyright of the Labyrinth, right now! ……………………………………………….. Why nothing's happening?

Author's notes: Hello, I'm a newbie in this fandom, and this is my very first Labyrinth fanfic, so please, be patient with me and do not flame me if you think you have read something similar before, because you probably have. On to the story….

Part 1

He watched her. It didn't matter what she was doing, he just watched her. In his owl form, through one of his crystals, through the eyes of the goblins hiding in her house, he would watch her.

She had defeated him no more than an hour before, and there he was, perched on the tree just outside her bedroom, observing her while she was throwing a victory party with her friends… Celebrating her victory against him… No, it seemed like he would never get past his obsession for her, not even now that she had refused his love, not even now that he had no power over her.

Well, it was obvious that she still had a lot of power over him. He never tired of looking at her, of making sure that she was all right, that she was _happy_. And why in the world should he care about her being happy? After all, she had rejected him, and she didn't care one bit about his happiness, she probably didn't even think of him at all.

But he loved her, so much, and it did not really matter if she loved him back or not, he just knew that he wanted her to live her dreams, although these dreams did not necessarily involve him or the Underground.

Unfortunately, her life was not exactly how he imagined, how he _wished_ it to be.

Sarah, his precious Sarah, was alone. Her pathetic excuse for parents took as much interest in her as they would in the newspaper they read every morning. She seldom talked to them, except for the occasional greeting when she got back from school, or the 'would you please pass me the salt' when they were having dinner together.

When she was at school, things weren't better. He would have thought that Sarah had many friends among her schoolmates; after all she had made fast friends with those three renegades who lived in his realm. She was brave, and strong (and also incredibly stubborn, he would add with a smirk), but also gentle and caring with the people she loved. Why then, had she no friend? Why did she sit in the last, isolated desk when she was in class? She never talked to anyone, never going out with the others to the shopping mall, or to eat something.

The only moments when he spotted her being friendly with anyone were when she summoned the traitorous dwarf (what was his name, again?) and his two good-for-nothing companions through her mirror.

It was no surprise when, just a week after she completed her task in the Labyrinth, he found Sarah crying in the park. It tore his heart to see her like that.

Where was the untameable girl he had come to love? Why those amazing green eyes only held sorrow? Where had that burning fire gone?

He felt so powerless; she needed someone, she needed _him_, and yet there was nothing he could do, not without her wishing for it. The laws were clear enough: she could return to the Underground only by her will, she had to choose it. But, damned be all rules, there was no law stating he could not be near her in the Aboveground.

He might have no power over her, but he could comfort her nonetheless.

He shifted from his owl form, and jumped down the tree he was perched on, gracefully landing on his feet. He was royal in his demeanour, almost unearthly so, as he approached her from behind. She was sitting on the grass, embracing her legs, her face buried in her knees.

Sarah didn't even feel his presence until he sat on the grass next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist, using the other to gently force her head on his shoulder. He heard her gasp, and felt, rather than saw, her eyes go wide as saucers. But she didn't even try to push him away, and that was a first; not that he would relent, if she did. His hand started, on its own accord, to stroke her beautiful, long ebony hair, and he was not surprised to find it as smooth and silky as he imagined. He could feel it even through the fabric of his gloves.

Sarah, who had gone stiff as a wooden stitch, slowly relaxed under his touch, and found herself leaning closer to him. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, not speaking, but enjoying the comfort they received from each other.

He didn't want to let go of her, ever, but he eventually had to. He had a kingdom to rule, after all, and some other unworthy mother had just wished her child away.

He stood up, brushing dirt from his pants, and motioned to go, when Sarah had him abruptly stopping and turning to face her.

"Thanks, Jareth" was all she said, it was not a confession of undying love for him, and yet it was all he needed to hear in that moment, for his face softened, and a little smile graced his features as he answered: "Any time, Sarah". He then shifted into an owl again and disappeared from view.

They had not spoken a word during their encounter, they did not promise to see each other again, but somehow that promise hung in the air, for there she was again on the following day, sitting on the grass.

She was not crying now; on the contrary, she had a peaceful face, and she was staring at the horizon, a dreamy expression in her eyes. Jareth watched her as she extracted a book from her schoolbag and began reading.

He approached her quietly, sitting beside her like he did on the previous day, and by some unknown force, her head automatically found its place on his shoulder. She went on reading her book, not even bothering to look at him, while he caressed her tresses once more, murmuring a soft tune.

This strange relationship went on for a couple of months; they never said a word, but their silence was not uncomfortable or awkward, it seemed like they did not need any word, for their actions spoke volumes. She would thank him though, every time he motioned to leave, and he could not understand why. Was she thinking that he made her a favour by staying with her? Didn't she know that he would have gladly spent the rest of eternity just sitting beside her?

Then one day, out of the blue, Sarah began talking to him. She told him everything, from her day at school to her unpleasant situation home, how she felt isolated even from her parents. It seemed like a huge weight was being left off her shoulders, because the more she spoke, the more she became that same Sarah who had defeated him some months before.

She was brilliant, smart, curious about everything, and she never stopped asking Jareth questions about practically everything; who his parents were, how he was raised, how he had managed to become a king of the goblins.

Jareth listened to her talking about her life, and what she liked best, and laughed heartily, flattered about her huge curiosity about himself and his reign and about how things went in the Underground. He noticed that he was falling more and more in love with her as days passed by, and was more than eager to explain her everything he knew, about Faes and magic, ad also about how he could stand stealing away children from unworthy mothers and turning them into goblins.

"Do you think this about me as well?" Sarah asked him once. Six months had passed since their first encounter in that park. "That I am unworthy of my brother? Because I wished him away?"

Jareth pondered his answer for a while, then said: "I do not think that you are unworthy of him, Sarah. Yes, you wished him away, but I'm sure that you were so naïve then, that you didn't realize what the consequences of your actions were. You must understand that, for the major part, those who wish their children away are adults, who are perfectly aware of what they are doing, of what power their words hold. And there is also the fact that you wished him back, and decided to go through the Labyrinth. Do you know how many people before you have faced my Labyrinth, Sarah?"

She shook her head in denial, her eyes wide, eager to know. Jareth hoped he could always heave this effect over her, that she could always be rapt by his words.

"No one ever did, Sarah. Not even one parent, in all the centuries this Labyrinth existed, ever wanted his child back. No one but you, who managed also to solve it, and regain your brother." 'Breaking my heart in turn', he thought bitterly. "You proved yourself worthy of many things, Sarah Williams. I told you once that you were special, and I still think you are. You know, I'm not used to give powers to anyone."

Jareth felt this was the moment, he could see the realization dawn on her; he could almost envision her recalling those lines of the book: 'the Goblin king had fallen in love with the girl, and gave her special powers'.

"I didn't think…" she started, almost in a whisper, as if unsure of what to say.

"What?" he continued for her, "That I would have you in my esteem? That, even though I was beaten, I would have been proud of you? Or that I had really fallen in love with you?" He could not stop, even though he could see his words were hurting her. She needed to know what she did to him, what she was still doing to him. "I told you, I move the stars for no one. But I did for you, I'd do it again, just for you. I would have gladly broken all the rules of the Underground, and sent your brother back home safe and sound, even if you didn't solve my Labyrinth, just to see a look of love in your eyes. I would have given you everything, just like I promised I would, and if you only took my offer, I…" he did not finish the sentence. He did not want to humiliate himself more than he already did in front of her.

He took a look at her, and saw that Sarah was taken aback by his outburst.

He had never revealed his feelings so openly to her, well, to anyone, for all that mattered, and he was quite aware that his little speech down at the core of the Labyrinth was not exactly what you'd call a romantic proposal, just a desperate attempt to get her attention from the book she was trying to recall, and back to him.

But he was sure that, when they were in the imaginary ballroom, something sparked between them, he knew then that, deep in Sarah's heart, she would always try to reach out to him.

"I'm sorry" Sarah said, bringing Jareth out of his memories. He looked at her. "I did not imagine that I would have hurt you, but I only had my brother in mind. I didn't know that the feelings you said you had for me were real, and that you would release my brother in any case, but even if I knew, well, I would not have taken the risk. I guess it would not have been fair." Both Sarah and Jareth chuckled at this sentence. "I wouldn't want Toby to pay for my mistakes, for my selfishness. It would have been so easy, taking your offer. Everyone here would have forgotten that I even existed, but I wouldn't have forgotten, and I would have known forever that I had traded my brother to warrant my happiness."

How Jareth wished that he could kiss her in that moment! He had been right then, there had been a spark between them! And Sarah had been tempted to give in to his proposal!

"The offer still stands, you know, Sarah."

"What?" she only managed to ask, shock in her voice.

He looked into her eyes.

"Your voyage into the Labyrinth, all the perils you had to endure, the riddles, everything had a purpose, Sarah."

"I know. I had to prove myself worthy of getting my brother back" she answered, sure of herself.

"No, that was not the purpose." At her widened eyes, he quickly corrected himself. "Yes, it was, of course, one of the main goals, but not the final one."

He averted his eyes from hers, so inquisitive, full of questions.

"I've already told you that it was I who created the Labyrinth," she nodded "I made it difficult so as to judge a parent's will to have his child back. But I also made it so that only one person could ever enter its core, and, by doing so, that unique person would prove herself worthy of my love, and, in turn, fitting to be my Queen. It was not a coincidence, if you found people to help you on your quest, Sarah. Only the true Queen can make my subjects do her bidding, even if that means going against their King. I knew that this person would have been you, Sarah. It was written long before you were even born, that one day a mortal girl would come and win the heart of the Goblin King."

He turned to face her and, taking her hands into his, he said: "I'm asking you again, and there is nothing to hold you back now. Please, be my Queen and I promise I will turn your world upside down once more, and this time forever."

Sarah had not the reaction he was expecting. She didn't cry for the sheer happiness , or throw her arms around him, kissing him passionately while murmuring 'yes', and confessing her everlasting love for him. Instead, she withdrew her hands from his, a cold look in her eyes, and stood up.

Not detaching her eyes from Jareth's she said: "You don't know what you are asking me. I'm not even sixteen yet, how can you barely think that I can get married?"

Pissed off by her reaction, Jareth casually answered: "Well, it is a common practice among Faes. The females of our species marry at a very young age."

"Well, for one, I'm no Fae, if you didn't notice, and secondly I'm too young, I haven't even finished school yet…There are a lot of things I have to do, places that I have to see…and there is my family. I can't marry you."

Jareth was furious. He, an immortal Fae King, powerful beyond words, had been rejected by this arrogant brat for the second time in six months. Why would he still waste his time over her, when there were hundreds of beautiful Faes who would gladly throw themselves into the Bog just for him?

"Well, it is clear where your priorities stand. First you say that you would have accepted my proposal, was it not for your brother. Now that your brother is not an obstacle anymore, there is your school, and travels, and your non-existent family." His voice decreased until he was barely audible "It looks like everything always comes before me in your heart. And it seems to me that you are taking me too much for granted." He turned to leave, utterly defeated.

"But I do take you for granted, Jareth", she said.

He froze on the spot. This…this little girl, how dared she? He turned towards her, to retort with a witty remark, but what he saw instantly killed any word he wanted to say.

Sarah was crying, tears were flooding down her face. She took a tentative step towards him.

"Shouldn't I Jareth? I have so much faith in you, and I know, my heart knows, that you will always be there for me, just as I know that I'll always be there for you." She got closer to him at every word, until they were mere centimetres apart, and she locked her eyes with his. "Because there is nothing, nothing, in the Underground or Above, that comes before you in my heart."

Jareth could not believe his ears. He stared at her for what looked like an eternity; he was afraid she was mocking him, but he could not detect anything but truth in her wonderful green eyes.

He could not restrain himself anymore. He had to kiss her. He crushed his lips against hers, almost violently, and encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him, in a desperate attempt to become one with her. After a couple of moments of pure shock, her arms went around his shoulders, and she clung to him with all her force, as if her life depended on that embrace.

How tentatively she was responding to his kiss! How deliciously inexperienced she was! Ad the thought that she somehow had saved her first kiss for him sent shivers running down his spine. Sarah moaned in protest when he eventually pulled away. He smiled at her, their lips still almost touching.

Jareth started raining kisses down her eyelids, her nose, every inch of her face he could reach.

"I cannot come anymore, Sarah. Not unless you wish for me. The laws are very strict. Just know that, if you wish, you are coming with me to the Underground, and you cannot come back on Earth for good."

She tightened her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. "Please, Jareth, don't ever give up on me. I will call for you, this is my promise. And then I will be your Queen, or whatever you want me to be. Just don't give up on me."

"Oh, Sarah, my precious, no matter what I do, I just cannot give you up", was Jareth's simple answer. And they were kissing again, sweeter this time, while their promises hung in the air.

Moments after, you could see a snowy owl take flight over the park, and a young girl, with long, ebony hair watching it go away, with tears in her beautiful eyes.

**The end….** Maybe, I've not decided yet.

Please, let me know what you think of this story. I'm glad I got it out of my brain, it has haunted me for a whole month wanting to be told.


End file.
